


Proof Of Purchase

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam's Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Proof Of Purchase

She was bored out of her mind when he walked in. She saw him right away, because _holy crap_ , he was _fine_ , in a rugged, unshaved, long-hair kind of way. She swallowed her gum and rushed to his side.

“Welcome to Best Buy, can I help you?”

He stared at the floor so long she didn’t think he heard her.

When his eyes met hers, she gasped out loud. The dark hazel was glittering with something she could only define as _hurt_.

“Sir? Are you alright?”

The look vanished.

He nodded shyly, smiling. “Um … I need – do you sell Ipods?”


End file.
